guiding_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Altan Ganbaatar
' Altansarnai Ganbaatar '''is the protagonist of the' '''Guiding Time ''series. She is immortal due to the ritual the goddess Centuria invoked. The others of the Immortal Household call her "Altan" because they cannot pronounce her name. Later, she is also nicknamed "Alta". Altan represents water out of the four immortals and is a member of the Immortal Household.'' Identities Kumiko Hisakawa- '''Kumiko Hisakawa is Altan's identity during her enrollment at First High School. She befriends Shiba Miyuki, Chiba Erika, Saijou Leonhard, Shibata Mizuki, Yoshida Mikihiko, Mitsui Honoka, and Kitayama Shizuku in order to guide the timeline in the correct direction. She is on friendly terms with Shiba Tatsuya. '''Khione- '''Named for the greek goddess of snow, Altan uses this identity as special officer of the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion. She uses her ice/snow manipulation as a primary form of attack and defense. ''Appearance and Personality'' Altan is a Mongolian/Chinese girl with medium-length reddish brown hair and amber eyes. She prefers wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers, although Masaki disapproves, since he was raised in a conservative era. Altan is toned and strong, not just from the centuries of training. Altan initially planned to study ballet professionally, but due to the ritual had to abandon that dream. As a dancer, she watches her weight to an extent, although she really doesn't need to due to the extensive physical training the Immortal Household goes through. Altan is a calm and courageous young woman with a sadistic streak. She is caring when it comes to young children, as shown when she takes care of Ruri Ichijou, who was around five years old when the ritual activated. She likes reading and is very intelligent. ''Background & History'' Altan grew up in Los Angeles, California, and was born to a Mongolian father, Ganbaatar Nergüi, and a Chinese mother, Mei-Xue Chen. She has a twin sister named Sarangerel. ''Relationships'' 'Ichijou Masaki- '''Ichijou Masaki is Altan's best friend. He was the one who first called her Altan. Masaki has taught her quite a few things, such as Japanese and how to use a CAD. 'Ichijou Akane- '''Altan is perhaps the least close with Akane out of all the Immortal Household. ''Abilities'' 'Dance- '''Altan is an avid dancer and frequently gets up at 4 AM to train. Her main focus is ballet, though she has been shown to be able to street dance as well. Her dancing ability has had a drastically positive impact on her combat, strength, flexibility, and agility training. '''Martial Arts- '''All of the Immortal Household members master this in case they are confronted without a weapon on hand. Altan currently has mastered Judo, Aikido, and Krav Maga. '''Multilingualism-' Altan initially spoke fluent English and Mandarin Chinese, and could understand and speak bits of Mongolian. Under the tuition of Masaki and her own studying, she also speaks fluent Japanese and Slovene, and has improved her Mongolian to complete fluency. 'Swordsmanship Skills-' As Altan's preferred weapon is a katana, she has mastered kendo, kenjutsu, Iaido, and Iaijutsu. '''Knife Wielding- '''A basic skill all Immortal Household members master. ''Etymology'' Altansarnai- a feminine Mongolian name meaning "Golden Rose". It is spelled Алтансарнай in Mongolian Cyrillic. Kumiko- 久美子 in kanji. 久 meaning "long time", 美 meaning "beautiful", 子 meaning child. Hisakawa- 久川 in kanji. 久 meaning "long time", 川 meaning "river; stream". Khione- In Greek mythology, Khione was a nymph of Mount Haimos and the daughter of the North Wind Boreas and Oreithyia, lady of mountain gales. She was likely a goddess of ice and snow. ''Trivia''''' * Altan's aliases are based on her experiences and powers. The 久 in the kanji of her name represents her time travel from the past and also her immortality. 川, meaning "river; stream" is based on her water manipulation. * Altan would have been accepted to the American Ballet Theatre's Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis School Pre-Professional Division if she had not been bound to Centuria's ritual. * Altan's birthday, June 21, 2002, was the summer solstice. Category:Immortal Household